


Corpse plant

by VivianDarkbloom05



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hallucinations, I'm not good at tags, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Neither did Hannibal, Other, This is my second attempt at writing, Will didn't kill Abigail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianDarkbloom05/pseuds/VivianDarkbloom05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal visit Abigail's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corpse plant

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because, like Hannibal and Will, I am also still mourning the loss of Abigail. I am relatively new to this and this is just my second fanfic. I would really appreciate comments, kudos and bookmarks.

The gibbous moon illuminates everything; cicadas and even more elusive creatures of the night can be seen in plain sight.  
It conducts light just as well as the mighty sun but perhaps Icarus ought to be even warier.  
The undergrowth and twigs crunch under Will Graham's bare feet.   
There is a stark contrast between Will's lily white feet and caked blood.  
He trudges on and halts in the middle of the woods as if the very location is markedly etched in his subconscious.  
He just stands there, unaware of anything but the sounds of the night calling out to him.  
He hears the clambering of hooves in the distance.  
The stag.  
For a moment, he feels nothing but animalistic instincts and a deep, rumbling sound forms at the back of his throat.  
A primal roar diverts his attention and his eyes open in a flick of a switch.  
"Will, come back to bed."   
It is only the good doctor and when Will looks at him, he sees nothing but concern flickering in his maroon depths.  
It seems strange to Will that Hannibal is dressed in a suit in the middle of the night.  
But he merely shrugs it off.  
After all, he's never seen the doctor dressed less than his immaculate self.  
He doesn't register that he is now leaning against Hannibal and a whiff of expensive cologne brings him back to the moment.  
In his fevered mind, he sees a speck of blood on the corner of Hannibal's lip and he feels a sudden urge to laugh.  
And he does as he reaches out to wipe the imaginary spot with his thumb.  
"You've got something on your-"  
Hannibal captures Will's wrist in a swift motion, but his touch is gentle.  
The fleck of blood disappears from Will's no-longer clouded vision and Hannibal's face is merely an inch away from his.  
"She's no longer here, Will."  
"I know but-she, I saw her here."  
Will stutters, his brain racing out of control, thinking of a million plausible explanations. But he knows it's just going to reach just one conclusion.  
Hannibal says it for him.  
"It was not your fault, Will. You didn't kill her."  
"Yes but Hannibal-I could have, could've"  
The last part was followed by inevitable broken sobs and Hannibal merely appraises Will with a cold, clinical detachment.  
"You confronted her, Will. You were both quite upset and what she did was her own decision."  
"When she pulled the trigger-I, it was all me, Hannibal. I should've understood her better-accepted her. Like I did to you."  
"We've honored her and followed all her wishes. She's safer now, Will. After life's fitful fever she sleeps well; Treason has done his worst: nor steel, nor poison, malice domestic, foreign levy, nothing, can touch her further."  
Will clings even closer to Hannibal and his strange words oddly comfort him, ground him. Hannibal brings clarity to his life. Everything makes sense to him as long as Hannibal is around. Hannibal is his anchor.  
"Look here, Will."  
Hannibal turns him around and points at a lone spot under a thicket of trees.  
There, in the distance, a flower blooms like a blinding ray of light in the dark.  
"It's beautiful."  
Will murmurs breathlessly and Hannibal whispers in his ear.  
"Yes, Will. Perhaps you're right after all. She is here."

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this picture on flickr: http://www.flickr.com/photos/dolgin/6058406270/  
> This is also commonly known as Indian pipes, corpse plant or ghost plant and is native to South and North America. It does not have chlorophyll and grows in dark places. It is also parasitic.  
> The line Hannibal used is from Macbeth:   
> "After life's fitful fever he sleeps well;  
> Treason has done his worst: nor steel, nor poison,  
> Malice domestic, foreign levy, nothing,  
> Can touch him further."  
> This was taken completely out of context but I just couldn't resist.


End file.
